Maelstroms are Unpredictable
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Yoshihiro Kira is trying to protect his precious son, Yoshikage, and needs stand users to fight against the Morioh Warriors. The Stand Granting Arrow leads him to pierce a certain blonde teen.
1. New Stand

**_Originally Posted on: July 23, 2019_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 1: New Stand**

Yoshihiro flew across the sky in his picture, a string attached to a bird in his right hand with the Stand Granting Arrow in his left.

"Arrow, show me your next target, so I can protect my dear son Yoshikage." Yoshihiro stated as he pushed the arrow head out of the arrow when the bird landed on a telephone pole.

The arrow was still, which caused Yoshihiro to sigh.

'This means there are no potential stand users here.' He thought as he started to move his right hand to cause the bird to leave, when he felt the arrow move.

He stopped what he was doing and followed the 'gaze' of the arrow.

In Yoshihiro's sight, a blonde teen was seen and followed with the arrow head.

He had a modified school uniform, being a second-year student. A head band wrapped around his head, headphones on, and had a school bag in his hands.

(What Naruto wore in that one Shippuden Ending)

He had 'whisker' marks/tattoos on his cheeks, his skin was a healthy tan peach, and his blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb.

He was alone, no one around him except the students walking in the same direction he was, and that was getting less as they diverted to their own homes.

'He is the one the Arrow wants.' Yoshihiro thought as he prepared himself to create another stand user to use against those who hunted his son.

**Naruto…**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed.

'Another boring day at school and still no friends.' He thought as he changed the song he was listening to. Jimi Hendricks Foxy Lady started playing. 'Well, at least dad helped me with my great taste in music while he could.'

His parents, Minato and Kushina, had gotten a divorce when he was nine years old. They were always arguing and it escalated one day with Naruto getting hurt, thus his face had been scarred with 'whisker' marks.

While he was recovering, Kushina and Minato talked about their marriage the last few years and decided to get a divorce, and Minato let Kushina get full custody of Naruto with no argument.

Thus, Naruto was confused for a very long time when he and Kushina arrived at his grandparent's house after he was released from the hospital, asking where his dad was.

It had been eight years since then, and Naruto had not seen Minato since that day.

Naruto sighed.

When he learned of the divorce, he remembered being very upset and cried. He wanted both of his parents. Sadly, Kushina had to tell him that it wasn't going to happen, which broke her heart when her son refused to talk to her.

It affected his school work, his grades dropping for a while before they picked up again.

Then a second blow happened.

They moved to Morioh, making Naruto lose his friends in America because Kushina's job transferred her to Morioh.

That was three years ago, and Naruto had been trying to make friends, but his attitude kept him from making any along with his thug like appearance.

'I hope mom gets home alright.' He thought as he waited at the cross walk.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization of pain.

"YES! I got him!"

Naruto turned his head and saw a photograph with a little old man, stabbing an arrow into his right trapezius.

"What…" he said in shock as he felt the arrow dig deep into his body.

His eyes widened further when the arrow was pulled out violently. His body convulsed, making him collapse to his knee as his body shook.

'Yes, he has the potential to be a Stand user.' Yoshihiro gleefully thought as he watched the wound close up as an orange visual of a humanoid stand started to appear next to Naruto.

'What the… I don't feel any pain from where I was stabbed.' Naruto thought as the convulsions stopped and he could think clearly.

He turned his head and saw the old man smiling. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, can you see me?" Yoshihiro asked expectantly.

His stand, Atom Heart Father, bound his ghost to a photo, thus he could be seen by those with stands, and from what he saw next to Naruto, Naruto could definitely see him.

"Yeah, I can see you," Naruto replied as he stood up, his actions being mirrored. "And I want answers to what you just did."

Yoshihiro, putting the arrow away, was about to answer when Naruto thrust his hand forward and grabbed the photo out of the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yoshihiro asked in shock and fear. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME SAVE MY SON!"

"As if I would help an old man who just stabbed me." Naruto stated. "Now tell me what you just did?"

Yoshihiro's eyes bugged out.

'This can't be. All of the others listened and attacked them, but why is this one different?' He thought as he tried to escape. "I won't tell you anything, traitorous bastard!"

"Me, a traitorous bastard? Sorry old man but the only bastard I see is living in a photo." Naruto stated as he gripped the photo and was about to tear it to pieces, but was punched outside the head from behind.

Not wasting a moment, Yoshihiro took off to the sky, leaving Naruto alone.

"Look at this bastard, talking to himself like that." One said as Naruto got up and saw it was a group of older students from his school.

Naruto scowled, his anger spiking as he saw the old man vanish without giving him answers.

"You have no idea what you just did." Naruto stated coldly as he dropped his bag.

"All we know is you are going to give us your money and valuables, you damn foreigner." The leader, from his looks, stated cockily as he pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at Naruto.

He stood four feet away from Naruto, who wasn't shocked about the gun.

This wasn't the first time he had been attacked for being American/Japanese.

Minato was American while Kushina was Japanese, thus Naruto was bilingual.

Naruto tskd.

'This is going to be a little fun.' Naruto thought as he slowly put his hand in his pocket, to grab his wallet. 'I can see he isn't the physical type from the reason he is carrying a gun.'

He pulled out his wallet, making the thugs smirk in confidence, and were confused when he dropped it.

"What the…" The leader asked as he saw Naruto lunging at him, arm pulled back to punch him.

However, Naruto was grabbed and forced to the ground by the other thugs, but the leader was still launched backwards, several teeth flying out of his mouth with his nose broken and out cold before he landed against the hard concrete, cutting his head open a bit causing a lot of blood to spill on the cement.

"Oh shit!" the thugs said as they looked at Naruto, who was looking at the area where the guy landed in shock.

"Scatter!"

The thugs left, grabbing their buddy and fled in a run as Naruto grabbed his wallet, never taking his eyes off of what was in front of him as he stood up.

Standing before him was something that truly couldn't be real.

At his height, stood a humanoid with pale orange skin. Its chest was bound tightly with white bandages, covered with an open dark blue vest with deep orange folds on the shoulders and around the neck. An orange skirt held up by a dark blue belt was wrapped around its waist, with segments at the hips exposing its skin. On its wrists and shins were black cloth arm bands with orange wrings on the ends. On its head was a helmet with a visor, that was also orange that had what appeared to be fox ears with blue interior and black glass where its eyes should be. The visor/helmet covered its nose, eyes, and ears, with no hair appearing behind it. Its lips were full and plump.

From what he could see, its body was thin, muscled, but thin, having a very sensual femininity but the masculine build made it androgynous.

'What is it?' Naruto thought as he stood still, watching it as it watched him. 'Is it going to hurt me?'

Surprising him more, it shook its head and bowed.

'What?' Naruto thought as he looked at it.

All the while people had thinned out, so it was just Naruto, this creature, and a few other people.

Naruto took a step back, the creature not moving, he took another, and another.

Soon he was six feet away and it stood up, and floated, following him at the six-foot distance as Naruto booked it.

'It's so fucking fast.' Naruto thought panicked as he ran home, noticing it was following him. 'WHY IS IT FOLLOWING ME ANYWAY?'

He turned the corner and stepped off the curb and heard a honk.

Naruto turned his head to see a speeding car, when he had the right of way as the sign said he could cross, coming right at him.

'Fuck…' Naruto thought as everything seemed to slowdown as he watched the car ever so slowly get closer, and he could not stop himself from moving forward. 'I'm going to die. Mom, I'm sorry.'

As he accepted his death, the car was launched to the right, slamming into the building, destroying the hood with the driver out cold from hitting the wheel with their head.

"HEY SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" one of the civilians nearby shouted.

"Hey you okay? I saw what happened that person almost hit you?" one person asked Naruto as he stopped moving and was staring at the area the car was before it slammed into the wall.

He was looking at the strange creature that had been following him, stand with its back to him, its arm was extended from punching the car away from him, which is why the car hit the wall instead of him.

The creature lowered its arm and turned back to him, its face, the part he could see, was emotionless but became a beautiful smile before it hovered over to him and vanished into his body.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought in shock as he was ushered over to sit down, in case he was hurt and to calm down.

**Chapter 1, DONE!**

**Yep, my first Jojo story is started. I wonder what will happen**

**Naruto's stand is an Original Stand I created. Name, type, all of it, will be posted next chapter, what are its special abilities? I have them down too. If you want to know what it looks like, I drew a picture and have it as the cover art, so enjoy it. **


	2. What does the Fox say, redo

**_Originally Posted on Aug. 9, 2019_**

**_Re-Posted on: Feb. 9, 2020_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 2: What does the Fox say**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU NARUTO!" Kushina shouted when Naruto arrived home, four hours late. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR CELL PHONE!"

Naruto had his hands up covering his head as Kushina tearfully hit her son, not hard, but enough to show him how upset she was.

"Mom if you calm down and listen, I'll tell you." Naruto shouted over his mother.

Kushina smacked him one more time, making his cheek sting.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms before she sat down in her chair. "Start talking."

Naruto sighed and sat down.

"I was at the police station…"

"YOU WERE ARRESTED!" Kushina shouted in fear as she jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, but she felt something grab her wrists painfully and push her away.

In her mind, she saw nothing, but to Naruto, the strange creature that had been following him and then entered him, its hands were holding his mother, setting fear in him.

It let Kushina go as soon as Naruto wanted it to let her go.

"What happened?" Kushina asked timidly.

"You didn't see it?" Naruto asked at the hands vanished.

"See what?" Kushina asked, her earlier anger gone with worry for her son's mental health.

Naruto looked at his hands, the creature's hands appearing when he wanted to see only its hands.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something when there was nothing there." Naruto replied. "Anyway, I was at the police station as a witness to a car accident and there were many others there so it took a while to do. I'm sorry I didn't respond."

"Oh sweety." Kushina said as she hugged her son. "Were you

"Yeah, if I can say anything, Morioh's police are nice people." Naruto laughed as he separated from Kushina. "So, what is for dinner?"

**Next day, on way to school…**

"Hey Josuke!" Okuyasu shouted as he waved merrily. "Koichi!"

Josuke turned as did Koichi.

"Morning!" Josuke said happily.

Okuyasu walked up to them and they walked together to school.

"So, Mr. Jotaro hasn't found anything on Kira?" Koichi asked concerned when they hit the dark part of their conversation.

"No, he hasn't. Due to all these new stand users being created, Jotaro hasn't been able to focus on finding Kira." Josuke said angrily.

Okuyasu nodded and before he could say anything, he looked ahead and saw Naruto, who had his stand appearing and disappearing around him.

"Hey, look at that." Okuyasu stated as he pointed at Naruto, shocking Koichi and Josuke.

"I know him, he is Naruto Uzumaki." Koichi stated. "He is a loner, but is very smart. It seems he has had a stand forced onto him by the arrow."

"I'm going in." Okuyasu stated as he threw his bag to Koichi and took off running at Naruto.

"OKUYASU WAIT!" Josuke shouted but failed to stop Okuyasu.

Naruto, once again listening to Foxy Lady on his head phones, looked in some awe as he walked past people with the creature not being seen. He was training currently to see what he could make it do, and even snagged someone's drink and returned it after a laugh at how shocked the person was.

'It seems only I can see this thing.' Naruto thought as he recalled the creature. 'It doesn't seem hostile, and has done everything I wanted it to. So, it isn't a bad thing.'

"HEY UZUMAKI!"

Naruto turned and saw some random student of his school, Okuyasu, running at him with a blue aura around him.

What shocked Naruto was The Hand when it appeared behind Okuyasu.

"Meet my Stand: The Hand!" Okuyasu yelled as he had his stand through a right hook.

Naruto crossed his arms in an X as he summoned his creature, who also blocked in the same position as Naruto.

Naruto felt his arm get riddled with pain that shook and rattled his bones.

'FUCK!' Naruto thought as he scowled. 'If this thing gets hurt, I feel it? That sucks. And who is this guy? I know I haven't seen him before, so why is he attacking me? And how does he have this same thing that I have? And what is a stand?'

The creature grabbed The Hand's wrist. It pulled The Hand down a bit, jumped up and wrapped its legs around The Hand's neck in a triangle hold, pulled The Hand to the ground and squeezed its neck with its legs.

"AGK!" Okuyasu gasped out as his neck compressed as if an invisible force squeezed his neck, cutting his breathing as he was forced to the ground alongside his stand.

'His creature also has this damage reflection?' Naruto thought as he watched Okuyasu get choked.

"Hey, let Okuyasu go, NOW!"

Naruto looked up and saw Josuke and Koichi, who had Crazy Diamond and Echoes Act 3 out in case he attacked them.

Recalling his stand to his side, Naruto took a step back.

"What are you… what am I? How could this be?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Koichi asked, noticing that Naruto had no idea what was going on, as he helped Okuyasu up.

"Know what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hey, were you born with that stand or where you shot by an arrow?" Josuke asked.

Naruto blinked.

"What's a stand? But to answer your question, some old guy in a photo stabbed me with an arrow yesterday." Naruto explained. "He said something about helping his son, but I told him off and after that this thing has been with me."

Naruto pointed to his stand.

"I see." Josuke said in thought. 'Kira's old man is still floating around, huh. So, he is the reason so many new stand users have been around Morioh.'

"So, are you going to tell me what a Stand is?" Naruto asked again as he realized he was going to be ignored.

"Well, a stand is the manifestation of the soul." Koichi explained chipperly. "They are able to do extraordinary things. Like Josuke's Crazy Diamond can heal anything it punches."

"Wow, really?" Naruto asked as he looked at Crazy Diamond before all stands present were recalled. "He looked like a brute to me."

"Think what you want, Crazy Diamond is one of the best stands around." Josuke said proudly.

"Same with your hair, it's really cool." Naruto complimented as he looked at Josuke's pompadour. "My mom would kill me if I had my hair styled like that."

"You really like it?" Josuke asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah I do. Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself as he grabbed his back and checked his watch. "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Naruto took off and heard the same thing he said get repeated by Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi.

**Later that day, lunch…**

"So, you are saying we aren't the only stand users here in Morioh and only other stand users can see other stands." Naruto said as he slurped his juice.

"And only a stand can harm another stand." Koichi restated. "But yes."

"Good." Naruto said as he threw his juice away and punched his hands together. "I want to join you guys. That old man has to pay for shooting me like that."

"Sure, I think that would be fine, but what can your stand do?" Koichi asked, before his eyes widened in a realization. "And does it have a name?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"Well, we all named out stands." Koichi said as he summoned Act 1. "This is Echoes Act 1."

The stand changed.

"This is Echoes Act 2."

And then it changed again, this time into a humanoid.

"And I am Echoes Act T.H.R.E.E." It said as it looked at Naruto.

"Interesting, do all stands have different forms?" Naruto asked in awe as Echoes was recalled.

"Well, no. Mine seems to be the only one that has different forms." Koichi said sadly. "But what about you? Have you decided on a name yet?"

Naruto thought about it and summoned his stand to look it over.

"I think… Foxy Lady." Naruto said as he and Koichi looked at his stand.

"It fits, with those ears." Koichi pointed out.

"Great, Foxy Lady it is." Naruto said as the androgynous and newly named stand draped itself over Naruto's shoulders. "But how do I figure out what it does? I ask as you mentioned special abilities like healing and dimension shifting."

"Well, come with me after school and I will introduce you to someone who knows quite a bit about stands." Koichi said as the bell rang.

"Shit," Naruto commented. "Lunch is always over too soon."

Naruto looked at Koichi and recalled Foxy Lady.

"I'll do that, I want to figure out what Foxy Lady can do." He said with a smile.

Koichi nodded and they prepared for class.

The school day went by pretty slowly, and dragged on Naruto's nerves.

Eventually, the school day ended and Naruto left the room with Koichi.

"Hey, Uzumaki." Okuyasu said as Naruto and Koichi approached him and Josuke. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't understand what was going on and I attacked you."

"It's fine Okuyasu." Naruto said as he waved it off. "I just want to meet this guy Koichi was talking about, so let's go."

"Sure." Josuke said as the four of them left the school.

They made their way to Morioh's Grand hotel and outside, Jotaro stood.

"Afternoon, Jotaro." Josuke greeted his nephew.

"Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi." Jotaro greeted them, noticing Naruto. "Who is he?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am also a stand user." Naruto explained as he summoned Foxy Lady's arm. "I was recently stabbed by an old guy with an old looking arrow, which allowed me to awaken Foxy Lady."

"Interesting name." Jotaro said as he and the rest of them got a good look at Naruto's stand. "Doesn't look very strong with those thin limbs, so it probably isn't a power type like Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond."

"Do you think it's ability will make up for the lack of power?" Koichi asked as he also noticed the lack of muscle on Naruto's stand.

"Maybe," Jotaro said, realizing Naruto was confused. "Sorry about that, stands come in a few types. Ability: Long-Range, Short-Range, Automatic, and Range Irrelevant. Form: Natural Humanoid, Artificial Humanoid, Natural Non-Humanoid, Artificial Non-Humanoid, and Phenomenon. Special: Bound, Colony, Evolved, Sentient, and Shared."

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto asked as he was slightly overwhelmed.

"I know a certain foundation that informs me of these types of stands through research." Jotaro stated. "And I have also dealt with my own share of stand users. So, concerning yours, let's find out what it can do."

Naruto blinked as he saw Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, Echoes Act 3, and The Hand appear.

Foxy Lady floated before Naruto.

"Okay, so how do we figure out what Foxy Lady can do?" Naruto asked a little worried.

"Well, since your stand doesn't seem like it is best suited to hand to hand combat, we will see what it can do with its ability." Jotaro said as he stepped forward with Star Platinum.

**"ORA!" **

Foxy Lady barely had time to block Star Platinum's punch, Naruto's bones in his arms and flesh rattling and feeling the shared pain.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as his arms nearly snapped.

Foxy Lady grit its teeth before grabbing Star Platinum's wrist.

Jotaro and Star Platinum gasped.

'What the…' Jotaro thought as he felt like something was changing as Foxy Lady kept a grip on Star Platinum.

"ASSHOLE THAT FUCKING HURT!" Naruto shouted as Foxy Lady swiftly kick Star Platinum in the ribs.

**"UWA!"**

"THE WORLD!" Jotaro shouted, time stopped, but instantly started and Jotaro felt several painful kicks land against his ribs. 'What? My Time Stop… What happened?'

Jotaro went down.

Naruto was pissed as his stand kept attacking Jotaro's.

**"UWA, UWA, UWA, UWA…"**

However, this was stopped when Star Platinum's index and middle finger, on the hand Foxy Lady was holding, extended and struck Foxy Lady/Naruto in the throat, causing the teen to gasp and grab his throat, thus releasing Star Platinum.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he could barely breath before Josuke used Crazy Diamond to heal Jotaro and Naruto.

"What happened?" Okuyasu asked in a panic.

"I think I know what your stand can do, Naruto." Jotaro said as he stood up, not bothering to show how surprised he was. "Your stand could possibly syphon energy from what it touches or it specifically targets an aspect of what it touches and weakens it."

He looked at Josuke.

"Use Foxy Lady on Crazy Diamonds speed." Jotaro instructed.

"Alright." Naruto replied, while Foxy Lady touched Crazy Diamond and focused on 'weakening' Josuke, who could feel something off.

"DORA!" Crazy Diamond cried, and it punched the ground, and showed it had weakened, though it's striking power was still mostly intact.

"So, it seems that Foxy Lady can actually weaken parts of what it touches." Jotaro said in amazement. "Let's see if you can return it."

Crazy Diamond was once more touched by Foxy Lady, and again, punched the ground, this time at what it originally could do.

"Amazing." Naruto said as he looked at his stand.

"What about making things stronger?" Koichi asked. "The Hand is just as strong as Crazy Diamond, but is much slower, why not try to increase it's speed?"

"Good idea Koichi." Okuyasu stated as he high fived Koichi.

"Alright." Naruto replied, Foxy Lady touching The Hand.

The Hand, at a speed it should not have, swiped the air four times, and space was erased.

"Wow," Okuyasu said in awe before he recalled his stand, ending the enhancement. "That is cool, that can be helpful for me to have when we fight faster opponents and stands."

"Yeah, but it has it's limits." Jotaro stated. "It has to for an ability that strong."

Naruto was surprised as he recalled his stand, as did the others.

"Jotaro, I was told you guys are looking for a serial killer." Naruto said as he looked at the older man. "I am going to help you."

"That's fine, but know you are risking your life with this decision." Jotaro warned.

"I accept this." Naruto said before glimpsing his watch. "Shit, I need to get home. Mom needed help cleaning and I forgot. Later everyone."

The Morioh Warriors watched their newest member take off in a panic.

"It's a good thing he is on our side, don't you think so, Mr. Jotaro?" Koichi asked, wondering what Jotaro thought.

"I know, and it isn't surprising, knowing who his uncle is." Jotaro muttered.

**Uzumaki Household…**

"OW MOM STOP!" Naruto shouted as he defended his face from her assault. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH YOUNG MAN!" Kushina shouted as she stopped hitting him. "Now get the boxes out of the attic and bring the boxes down."

Naruto grumbled and did as he was asked.

He entered the attic in his mother's room with the ladder.

'God, we need to clean up here.' Naruto thought as he coughed from the heavy dust clouds while he turned on the lights.

He found the boxes and could barely pick them up with out almost falling.

'Wait a minute…' Naruto thought as he summoned Foxy Lady and it touched him.

Naruto felt himself get stronger.

Together, Foxy Lady and Naruto were able to pick up the box with ease and moved towards the ladder.

'This ability will make many things much easier.' Naruto thought as he carefully started going down the ladder, accidently missing a step and falling, Foxy Lady stopping him from falling when it grabbed him, letting the box drop and tear open.

"DAMN IT NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?" Naruto heard Kushina yell, and from the sounds of her foot steps get closer as she stormed to her room.

Naruto used Foxy Lady to get down and started to pick up the boxes contents before his eyes landed on a photo.

It was an old one, his mom with his dad while she was pregnant with him, and next to them… was a child with red hair, with one massive bang on the left side of his face.

Next to him, Naruto could faintly see a green humanoid figure. So faint that Naruto thought he was imagining it.

"Naruto!"

"Here." He replied as he picked up the photo.

"Okay… what are you looking at?" Kushina started to yell, before seeing what he was doing.

"Mom, who is this?" Naruto asked as he showed her the photo and pointed to the kid.

"Oh…" Kushina said before becoming melancholic.

"Mom?"

"Naruto, that is your Uncle Noriyaki."

**Chapter 2, DONE!**

**Oh…. OH SHIT! **

**NARUTO AND KUSHINA ARE FAMILY TO KAKYOIN!**

**Okay, now to explain myself. **

**I was constantly trying to figure out what to do, and I have decided to have at least two mini-arcs before the Bites the Dust Arc, and then have a few more chapters before ending the story itself, as it is just something for fun. **

**Now, Hinata has been removed, and she won't be brought back, it was a dumb idea to begin with. **

**And to answer an unanswered question, I am trying to come up with a new stand for a minor antagonist, and that is what is taking so much time, and so when my GF and I were talking Jojo, she brought something up which is what lead to this chapters rewrite and shake up.**

**Foxy Lady**

**Music Reference: Foxy Lady by Jimi Hendrix**

**User: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Stand Type: Humanoid, Close-Range**

**Battle Cry: Uwa Uwa Uwa Uwa**

**Special abilities: ****Can increase/decrease one attribute of a stand, person, animal, plant, or inanimate object it touches. Only one attribute at a time can be increased/decreased. Ability can also be used on Naruto himself.**

**Stats:**

**Speed: B**

**Power: D**

**Potential: D**

**Range: C, 2 meters**

**Precision: B**

**Endurance: A**


	3. Messenger of the Past

**_Originally Posted on: Feb. 16, 2020_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 3: Messenger of the Past**

"Uncle Noriyaki?" Naruto said confused. "I don't… remember…"

"You were only a baby, so you wouldn't have remembered him." Kushina said as she sat down on her bed, looking at the photo in Naruto's hand. "He was there when you were born, and loved you dearly, sadly he couldn't come with us when your father and I moved to America with you, so we didn't speak much since."

There was a pause

"Then, when you were six, he ran away from home. Mom and dad called, asking if he came to America, which he didn't." Kushina felt choked as she revealed this to her son, while he sat on the ground in front of her. "One day, in 1989, some… foundation called the Speedwagon Foundation, called my parents. They informed them that Noriyaki was found in Egypt, a massive whole in his torso. He was, supposedly driving and got into an accident."

Naruto touched his mom's hand as she started to tear up.

"Noriyaki was brought home, and buried." Kushina finished, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know why he was there, or any idea why he would have gone, but I was informed by someone named Jotaro Kujo, that Noriyaki was at peace, and to give him a call if anything happened."

'Jotaro?' Naruto thought, eyes wide. 'Why would he care? He never met… did he know my uncle?'

**Meanwhile, Café…**

Jotaro sipped his coffee before putting it down.

On the table an open file on Naruto, Kushina, and Noriyaki Kakyoin, curtesy of the Speedwagon Foundation.

'Kushina Kakyoin.' He thought as he picked up her pages. 'Older sister to Kakyoin, got pregnant when she was twenty, married four months into her pregnancy, moved to America when she was twenty-one after her son was born. Kakyoin was ten when Kushina left.'

Jotaro looked at Naruto's file.

"Naruto Uzumaki, born October 10th, 1882.' Jotaro read. "Mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Dad, Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. Parent's divorced when he was nine, and reason: the facial injuries that now adorn Naruto's cheeks. He and his mother were constantly moving from place to place, due to Kushina's job, until they settled down in Morioh. He was six when Kakyoin died…'

Jotaro exhaled.

'Kakyoin…' he thought melancholically.

_Flashback…_

**_Egypt, 1989…_**

_The Stardust Crusaders were waiting for Joseph Joestar to finish buying their doon buggy so they could meet up with the Speedwagon Foundation to get supplies and, unknown to everyone but Joseph, meet Iggy._

_Kakyoin was looking at the sky in a daze. _

_"Hey, Kakyoin, what has you zoning out?" Jotaro asked as he drank some water. "It isn't like you."_

_"Oh, sorry." Kakyoin replied. "I was just thinking of my family in Japan and America."_

_"America?" Jotaro asked. "I thought you were Japanese?"_

_"Oh, I am." Kakyoin re-established. "But my older sister, brother-in-law, and nephew moved there about six years ago."_

_"This is the first time I have heard of this." Polnareff said with excitement. _

_Kakyoin laughed and pulled out his wallet, pulling out two photos. _

_One was of younger, child version of him with a blonde-haired man and a pregnant red-haired woman._

_The second one was of Kakyoin with a newborn baby with blonde hair. _

_"This is my sister, Kushina, Minato is my brother-in-law, and this little guy is Naruto, my nephew." Kakyoin said with pride. "If we make it out of all of this, I want to go visit them, with my parents."_

_Jotaro nodded. _

_"I see, I think the Speedwagon Foundation will help you with this." Polnareff replied. _

_"What are you guys doing standing around for?" Joseph asked as he got behind the wheel of the sand buggy. "Get it."_

_"Oh, Lali-ho…" Jotaro heard, setting him on edge and guard. "So, the bastard has an older sister and nephew living in Morioh."_

_Flashback End…_

Jotaro stood up and summoned Star Platinum, just in time as a massive scythe swung at him.

"The World." Jotaro stated in panic, time coming to a halt and he made use of his two seconds to dodge.

Time resumed and the scythe phased through the chair, its handle being brandished by a cloaked figure, its head that of a jester.

"Hm, a fair bit quicker than I remember." The figure said as it withdrew its scythe. "Oh, Lali-ho. I guess it is true, Lord Dio is dead."

Jotaro grimaced, eyes wide.

"Who are you, and how do you know Dio?" Jotaro demanded, as Star Platinum punched the figure, sending it flying.

The figure phased through the wall.

"Lali-ho? How could you forget about me?" the figure said as he re-entered the café through the wall, not a single amount of damage on it.

No one around them made any sign of registering anything, even Jotaro's shouting.

This didn't escape Jotaro's notice.

"I am Death 13, represented by the Death Tarot Card." Death 13 declared. "Oh, wait, if I remember correctly, that… bastard… Kakyoin…"

Disdain and venom dripping from this stands words as its hand touched its chin, Jotaro focusing on it, Star Platinum at the ready.

"He had me erase the memories of everyone but himself, so I guess I'll correct that now." Death 13 stated before it snapped its fingers.

Jotaro's eyes widened and he took a knee.

Memories of his journey to Egypt, some of them, were drastically re-written, remembering Kakyoin and a small…

"You... you are the baby, Mannish Boy?" Jotaro stated as he stood back up.

"Congratulations, you figured it out." Death 13 cheered, before becoming serious. "However, you probably didn't realize the differences in your memories AND the event's happening now."

He pointed behind Jotaro, causing him to glance behind him and saw himself still sitting in his chair, relaxed and calm.

It was now, that Jotaro realized a slight white affect, covering everyone, making everything seem brighter.

"What? This, it isn't the same ability you have…" Jotaro deduced as he returned his attention back to Death 13. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Death 13 laughed at him.

"It has been ten years, Jotaro Kujo." Death 13 laughed. "I was able to grow and become stronger to kill that bastard Kakyoin, and in doing so, I awakened a new ability: Daytime."

Death 13 gripped its scythe and charged at Star Platinum, phasing through it as Star Platinum punched him.

"I have grown strong," Death 13 reiterated. "And I would be a fool to tell you my abilities."

Death 13 disappeared and Jotaro blinked as he was sitting down, his stand gone along with the enemy.

'Shit, an old enemy…' Jotaro thought as he paid his bill and left. 'I need to get to Naruto and his mom, or else… they will be killed by a Freddy Krueger wannabe.'

**That Night…**

After Kushina and Naruto finished what they needed to do, Naruto was finishing his homework.

'Fuck, I hate this.' He thought as he groaned, having finished… finally.

He looked out of his window, at the full moon.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he blinked.

"What the… fuck?" Naruto asked as he was now in a theme park, specifically the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, lali-ho, it feels great to be able to touch things again."

Naruto turned and was grabbed by the throat before being slammed into the floor of the Ferris wheel compartment.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, shut up." Death 13 stated as he tapped the point of his scythe against Naruto's forehead, cutting it open slightly and blood poured out. "I want to gut you, drag this out and make a big deal out of this, but I know that Jotaro is on his way, so I will do this quickly."

"FOXY LADY!" Naruto shouted, intending on summoning his stand. "What?"

Foxy Lady didn't materialize.

"FOXY LADY, COME OUT! I NEED YOU!" Naruto shouted before Death 13 slammed its scythe next to his head.

"Who are you?" Naruto gasped as Death 13's grip tightened as he raised Naruto into the air when the Ferris wheel compartment was at the top. "And why can't I summon my stand?"

"I am Death 13, the stand who can kill you in your dreams." Death 13 stated, ignoring Naruto's question. "Oh, come on now, give me a nice scream when I cut that head of yours in half."

Death 13 swung his scythe, however Naruto vanished. "DAMN IT! SOME ONE WOKE HIM UP!"

Death 13 destroyed some of the theme park.

'It matters little.' Mannish boy thought from the safety of his 'home'. 'That fool won't remember anything thanks to Death 13's ability.'

Mannish Boy glared out of his window.

'I can't wait to see how they react, the paranoia will settle in, and drive them mad with fear.' He thought menacingly. 'Pondering when I'll attack next, and then, when they are at their breaking point, I'll kill them.'

**Uzumaki home…**

Naruto screamed as he was shaken awake by Kushina, Jotaro behind her as he looked worriedly at Naruto, seeing the blood on his forehead.

"Naruto, what happened? Why are you bleeding?" Kushina shakily asked as Naruto stood from his chair, blood and sweat covering his face.

"I… I don't know…" He said shakily. "I had a nightmare…"

"What was it about?" Jotaro asked bluntly.

"I… I don't remember." Naruto stated as he touched his temple, looking at the ground. "But it was terrifying."

'He was here.' Jotaro thought as Kushina took Naruto to the bathroom to bandage his head. 'Polnareff said something like that while we were flying in that plane. And then Kakyoin freaked out and we crashed.'

Jotaro clenched his fist.

'This is his fault that the baby is now targeting his family, and if he was here, he would protect them.' Jotaro thought as he pulled his had brim over his eyes. 'It's up to me to keep them safe.'

"Mrs. Uzumaki." Jotaro said after Kushina and Naruto exited the bathroom. "I hate to be a bother, but I would like to stay the night."

Kushina gave Jotaro a dirty look.

"And why would I allow you to spend the night, especially when I don't know you." Kushina stated, hand on her hip.

She had answered the door before she ran upstairs to wake her son up and Jotaro entered her home.

"Sorry, I am Jotaro Kujo." He introduced himself. "And I am here to keep your son safe, along with you."

Kushina blinked.

"You… you called me ten years ago after…"

"I was a personal friend of Noriyaki's, and I promised to help you if you are in trouble, and you two are." Jotaro said as he looked her.

Kushina wanted to call him a liar and throw him out, but something about the way Jotaro spoke and the feelings he had put in them dissuaded her.

"Fine." Kushina said as she walked back to Naruto's room.

Jotaro silently thanked her.

"Jotaro." Naruto said after Kushina left a few minutes later.

"Naruto, listen to me, and save your questions until after I finish." Jotaro stated.

Naruto nodded.

"You and your mother are being hunted by a stand user," Jotaro started, very serious. "It's called Death 13, and it can kill you in your dreams, you can't summon your stand unless a certain condition is met, and if you wake up, you forget everything that happened in the dream making him a perfect sneak attack weapon."

"You got to be joking." Naruto said nervously.

Jotaro said nothing, staying silent to let his words set in.

"Shit." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Don't worry to much though." Jotaro said confidently. "The bastard may be strong, but he got cocky."

"How?"

"Your uncle defeated him when we were on our way to Egypt, and had this guy erase the memories of the rest of us, save him. This guy undid that and know I remember everything about his normal ability, Dream Invasion." Jotaro said before becoming serious again. "However, he has a new ability now, he called it Daytime."

Naruto nodded.

"What does that do?"

Jotaro took a breath.

"I'm not sure on its complete ability, but it seems like a stand manifestation in some ones day dreams, and his stand can't be harmed and seemingly can't harm anything." Jotaro explained. "I don't know the reason for such a power, but I know there is a reason."

**Meanwhile…**

Koichi waved goodbye to Yukako and turned to walk to his house.

'Today was such a day.' Koichi thought.

After helping Naruto figure out Foxy Lady's Enhancement ability, Koichi and Yukako went on a small date.

Koichi was in his thoughts, seeing a strange shadow above him and thus he looked up.

"Lali-ho, another stand user." Death 13 stated as he took notice of Koichi, before he descended upon the terrified teen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**Chapter 3, DONE!**

**Thank you for your support everyone. I suddenly had the urge to write after my girlfriend, boo1149, said 'Hey, what do you think would happen if Death 13/Mannish Boy came back.' **

**So, what did you guys think of his new ability, Daytime?**


	4. Coming Together

**_Originally Posted on: Feb. 23, 2020_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 4: Coming Together**

Kushina walked past Naruto's room, where he was talking to Jotaro.

"… So, when you go to bed from now on, Naruto," Jotaro said as he stood up, ready to go to sleep. "Keep Foxy Lady out, or else when Death 13 pulls you into the dream realm, you won't be able to summon your stand. I'll inform Josuke of this and have him tell the others."

Kushina's eyes widened.

'Stand…' She thought before disappearing into her room.

**Next day…**

Naruto sat in class waiting for Koichi to arrive.

'Death 13…' Naruto thought as he remembered what Jotaro told him as he touched his bandaged forehead.

"Hey, Naruto." Koichi said as he entered the classroom, seeing the newest teammate of the group. "I heard about what happened from Josuke, you alright?"

Naruto looked at Koichi, seeing nothing wrong with him except the bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Naruto asked in concern. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink."

Koichi nervously scratched the back of his head as he passed Naruto.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night." Koichi said before yawning. "I think I was attacked by that stand Mr. Jotaro warned us about."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep calm.

"It didn't do anything." Koichi said as he sat down. "It went to attack me, but phased through me and I ran home, Echoes out just in case." Koichi replied as he got ready for class. "I went to bed with Echoes out, and nothing happened."

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Okay, fuck." He said as he leaned into his hands. "I'm getting paranoid."

The mood changed as a wind blew threw the classroom, it becoming a dull white.

"Lali-ho, Naruto."

Naruto and Koichi heard this and stood up, not noticing them 'leaving' their bodies.

Death 13 appeared before them, its eternal 'Comedy' smile gazing at them with the scythe on its shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Naruto, Koichi." Death 13 stated as he relaxed. "I didn't attack you directly last night, knowing that Jotaro would tell you about my main ability. So, Enjoy the fact you won't know when I will strike, OR the fact you have no way of finding me, LALI-HO!"

Naruto and Koichi were snapped out of Daytime's affects, sitting down again.

'Bastard…' Naruto thought as he gripped his hands, the bell ringing.

**Lunch…**

"HE IS FUCKING TOYING WITH ME!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the plastic garbage can, breaking it, while Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu watched in silence.

"Calm down Naruto." Josuke said as he ate his curry bun. "There is no need to get angry over this."

"No need? No NEED?" Naruto said as he grabbed Josuke's arm. "Some psychotic kid is trying to kill me and my mom, so the need is necessary!"

Koichi whimpered.

"That stand, Death 13," He said as Josuke and Okuyasu looked at him. "It's Daytime ability, from what Jotaro told us, doesn't do damage transfer, and it can't do harm to us. So, with abilities that don't allow damage to either party, what is the point of it?"

"I don't know, but from what you said about last night, He might be targeting you too, Koichi." Naruto said as he sat down, glaring out the window. "I'll stop that bastard. He won't get a single moment to attack mom."

**Meanwhile, Kushina's work…**

Kushina stretched, her muscles relaxing as she did, before she sat back into her chair.

She worked at a tech company, which paid well for her and Naruto to live comfortably, but not in luxury, as a majority of it went to bills and savings.

'Time for lunch.' She thought as she looked at the clock.

As she started her meal, Kushina thought about her son.

'Naruto has been acting different…' Kushina thought as she started eating. 'Was it because of…'

Horror dawned on her face as she remembered what Jotaro said the night before, not noticing the white dull of her surroundings.

_"…Keep Foxy Lady out, or else when Death 13 pulls you into the dream realm, you won't be able to summon your stand…"_

'No…' Kushina thought as she remembered Naruto recently asking her if she saw 'it'. 'My baby… he has a stand?'

"So, you are Kakyoin's older sister?"

Kushina stood up and then dodged the scythe Death 13 wielded.

'Is this…' Kushina thought as she looked at the stand.

"Oh, what is this?" Death 13 asked in amusement as he turned to face Kushina. "You can see and hear me. Lali-ho, this is a good day."

Kushina didn't even ask what was going on before attacking Death 13.

**Several Minutes Later…**

Mannish Boy gasped as he gripped his neck.

'That bitch…' He thought angrily, punching the floor. 'Her ability… it is what gave Foxy Lady its powers. According to Koichi's memories, Enhancement can do amplify or weaken up to two attributes of anything it touches, so her power being like that makes sense.'

Mannish Boy stood up and leaned against the wall.

"But now that I know about it, I can prepare, and with Naruto and Jotaro thinking she is a normal human, they would withhold information from her, so killing her will be easy." He stated darkly, before looking at the sun. "All I have to do is be patient and wait for tonight."

**Skip, After school…**

"Later." Naruto said as he separated from Okuyasu and Josuke, waving good bye.

He wasn't paying attention and ran into someone, knocking them and himself over.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he moved and felt something very soft press against his hand.

Naruto blinked as he looked at where his hand was.

It was on the stomach of a beautiful blonde-haired woman.

She had cyan eyes and her blond hair was split down the middle with her bangs reaching to her cheeks. It was cut short, like a female military cut, but longer, to the point it was half way to her neck.

She wore a girl school uniform of his school.

She blinked and then turned red.

"SORRY!" Naruto shouted as he removed himself from her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, it's fine." She replied as Naruto helped her up, a thick German accent attached to her words. "I wasn't paying attention either…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"I'm Laura von Stroheim, a German exchange student." Laura said as she shook Naruto's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Naruto said as he blushed a bit.

Laura had a modest figure, hourglass figure.

Her hips were more pronounced while she had a smaller bust size.

Naruto swallowed the saliva he felt pooling in his mouth.

"Sorry to ask you this, but do you know your way around here?" Laura asked as she picked up her bags and a map. "I am trying to find my school and apartment."

"Oh, I know where the school is, as it just finished for the day." Naruto said as he took the map. "I can show you where that is, but the apartment… yeah, I can help you."

Laura smiled happily and clapped her hands once.

"Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki." She said.

"Please, call me Naruto." Naruto replied bashfully. "And I actually go to the same school as you will be going to. So maybe I could show you where your apartment is and then I could pick you up tomorrow morning and show you the way?"

Naruto felt his body go numb.

'Why am I even doing this?' He thought as Laura put her finger to her full, plump lips. 'I just met her and yet I feel drawn to her.'

"Okay, I can do that." Laura said as she smiled cheerfully.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before Laura was ready to go to her apartment.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought as he recognized the neighborhood. 'This is close to my house.'

"Alright here is the apartment complex." Naruto said as he pointed to the building.

"Oh, thank you." Laura said as they crossed the street and entered the complex. "So, what time are you coming over tomorrow to pick me up for school?"

Naruto blanked on information a bit before snapping out of it.

"School doesn't start until eight, so maybe seven-thirty?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't take that long to get to school, so we will have plenty of time."

"That's perfect actually." Laura said as they arrived outside her apartment door. "I'll be ready at seven-thirty."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he waved good bye and walked out, his heart pounding.

He was basically skipping as he walked out, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, a new lady love, lali-ho."

Naruto tensed and turned, Foxy Lady materializing and deflecting Death 13's scythe.

"You are quite particular, Naruto Uzumaki." Death 13 stated as it grabbed Foxy Lady's head, making Naruto feel pain as his head injury was grabbed. "Though you aren't as strong as her, you are definitely a threat to me and my user."

'The user.' Naruto thought. "Where is your user! Answer me!"

"Lali-ho, as if I would divulge that information." Death 13 chuckled, before intensifying its grasp on Foxy Lady's head. "Now, be a good boy, and sleep."

Naruto felt intense pain shoot through him, a wave of tiredness flooding his system.

"Naruto."

Naruto was snapped out of his haze and Daytime, Foxy Lady and Death 13 disappearing, when Laura ran around him.

"I forgot. We should exchange phone numbers." She said as she held out her phone. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Naruto gasped, realizing he was about to fall asleep and die. "I'm fine." 'Is that what Daytime's true ability is? Forcing someone to fall asleep so it can use its true ability?'

The two teens exchanged phone numbers, separating once again.

'Fuck, I need to call Jotaro… I don't know the Grand Hotel's number.' He thought before putting his phone to his ear. 'I'll call Josuke and have him… call… Jotaro…"

"Sleep, Naruto…" Death 13 whispered as he sent Naruto to sleep in his Daytime. "Your body will be perfect for me to use to get close to Kushina and Jotaro. Your memories are mine, so I now know Jotaro is at your house."

**Chapter 4, DONE!**

**Well, seems like Daytime's true ability is now known. And what is this… power Death 13/Mannish Boy.**

**Now, Naruto isn't an experienced Stand fighter, he knows about stand types, but can't instantly deduce what the weakness is, so of course he will fall victim to the abilities of is opponent who is an experienced stand fighter with lots of patience and a deadly ability. **


	5. Wrapping Up

**_Originally Posted on: April. 21, 2020_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 5: Wrapping Up**

"Where is he?" Kushina said worriedly as she paced around the living room, Jotaro sitting at the table with a book. "He should be back by now."

"Kushina, Naruto can handle himself." Jotaro said in an attempt to calm Kushina down. "He is a strong kid. You did a good job raising him."

Kushina let out a sigh.

"I did. Though, it was difficult, until we started living here in Morioh." Kushina replied. "With my divorce and constantly moving due to my job, raising Naruto and trying to get him to make friends wasn't easy. I feel like I have failed him in that respect."

Jotaro looked up from his book.

"I wouldn't say you failed him." Jotaro responded, getting Kushina to look at him. "Look at him now, I know for sure he has made some trustworthy friends."

"I hope you are right." Kushina muttered before the door was unlocked and Naruto walked in.

"Hey mom, you are back early." Naruto said as he took his shoes off, seeing Kushina's shoes.

"Where have you been?" Kushina said as she went to greet her son, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"I was helping someone find their new home." Naruto explained as he stood up. "She is a transfer student and didn't know her way around."

"Oh~" Kushina said with a sly smile on her face as she nudged her son with her elbow. "So, it's a girl."

Naruto blushed and waved off Kushina.

"It isn't like that." He stated embarrassed.

Kushina laughed before hugging Naruto.

"I'm just messing with you. God, you are uptight." Kushina said as she let Naruto go. "Now, go do your homework before anything else."

"Alright." Naruto replied as he went to his room, passing the table. "Hey, Jotaro."

Jotaro looked suspiciously at Naruto while he acknowledged Naruto's greeting.

Naruto walked up the stairs, his eyes going from their regular hue of cerulean blue to a dull gray-washed out blue.

'Keh, keh, keh… They don't suspect anything.' Mannish Boy/Death 13 cackled as they looked through Naruto's eyes. 'Death 13's Daytime power isn't just the ability to pull people into their daydreams, but it is to perfectly control them without raising suspicion, along with two other powers even greater than this.'

Death 13 flashed in Naruto's eyes before he made Naruto enter his room and plop on the bed like a marionette whose strings were cut.

**Later that Night…**

"Naruto, dinner's ready." Kushina called out from the stair case.

"Okay, I'm coming. Just need to wash my hands."

Kushina frowned.

'That… I usually have to yell at him to wash his hands.' Kushina thought as she stepped away from the stairs. 'Hm, it might just be sinking in finally.'

Jotaro, who was in the kitchen helping make dinner (To not be a freeloader), raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually surprised." Kushina said as she re-entered the kitchen. "You don't seem to be the cooking type."

"I am married, so I learned how when my wife was pregnant with my daughter." Jotaro said as he looked at his ring, smiling ever so slightly.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Kushina shouted in shock. "Wait, you are married?"

"Yeah, you seriously that surprised?" Jotaro asked, finding her reaction humorous, but didn't show it.

"Yes, you… you don't seem the type to get married." Kushina said as Naruto entered the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Jotaro is married and has a daughter." Kushina informed.

"WHAT!"

Jotaro moved the brim of his hat.

'Yare, yare, daze.' He thought.

The family and guest ate dinner, small talk barely made between them.

All the while, Jotaro kept an eye on Naruto.

'He isn't acting different, yet there is something off about him.' Jotaro thought as he ate dinner. 'I don't know what, but I will figure it out.'

After dinner, Naruto did the dishes, surprising Kushina, and then went to bed.

Jotaro and Kushina went to their rooms and went to bed, both sort of concerned.

Kushina got ready to go to sleep, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt with a chain linked bracelet on her wrist.

'Naruto has been well behaved today. I wonder what brought this change.' Kushina thought as she looked at the wrist chain. 'I guess I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.'

With that Kushina went to sleep.

Naruto, meanwhile, opened his dull eyes.

'Now is the time, lali-ho.' Death 13 thought gleefully.

**Dreamworld…**

Kushina and Jotaro opened their eyes and were blinded by the light.

"What the hell?" Kushina shouted as she got up and looked around.

"Damn it, little bastard is here." Jotaro shouted, Star Platinum by his side as he fell asleep with his stand out. "Where is Naruto?"

"Right here." Naruto said as he ran up to Jotaro and Kushina, Foxy Lady by his side.

"Naruto, what is going on." Kushina asked as she went up to her son. "Why do you have a stand?"

Naruto and Jotaro were shocked at this revelation.

"Kushina, you know what stands are?" Jotaro asked. "Never mind that now, but know that we are under attack by a stand user who attacks in the dream world."

"So true, lali-ho." Naruto said as Foxy Lady's face morphed slightly into a merged version of Death 13 and Foxy Lady's. "Now you both will die."

Jotaro/Star Platinum punched Naruto away from him and Kushina, sending him flying into one of the cups of the cup ride.

"You bastard!" Jotaro shouted. "Where is Naruto!"

Death 13 laughed at Jotaro as Naruto got up, an evil chuckle emitting from his lips.

"He is right here." Naruto said with Death 13 pointing at him. "I was able to use Daytime's power to make him my user. So, when you damage me, you damage him instead of my true user."

Jotaro's eyes widened.

"NO!" Kushina shouted.

"YES, LALI-HO!" Death 13 replied gleefully. "Now, die by your son's hand! SAY HI TO KAKYOIN IN HELL!"

The combined Foxy Lady/Death 13 flew forward, its scythe raised to kill Jotaro and Kushina.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!" Jotaro shouted.

Time stopped, and Star Platinum grabbed Kushina before Jotaro moved out of the way of the scythe.

"Time Resume." Jotaro said before time started again and the scythe swung and missed its targets.

"ORA!"

Death 13 blocked with its scythe, but missed the other hand, getting punched by Star Platinum.

Naruto's body doubled over in pain, blood splashing from his mouth.

"You stupid?" Death 13 asked before he shakily got up.

Jotaro ignored him and went to punch Death 13 in the face, only to get his hand grabbed.

"To slow, lali-ho." Death 13 said as he crushed Star Platinum's arm, thus crushing Jotaro's.

"What… I slowed down…" Jotaro grunted.

"You weren't paying attention, Jotaro." Death 13 stated as he posed. "I made Naruto my new user, and when I do that, I merged with Foxy Lady making its power my own. So, I weakened Star Platinum's speed."

"No way…" Jotaro said in disbelief.

"This is the true power of Daytime." Death 13 announced. "And with this new form, I guess I'll dub myself Death Foxy."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kushina shouted, running in but being stopped by Star Platinum.

"No, Kushina, you aren't a stand user. And if you were, you wouldn't be able to summon your stand." Jotaro informed.

"He is right." Death Foxy proclaimed. "You are unable to use that accursed power…"

"Just shut the fuck up…" Kushina growled. "You god damn brat!"

She thrust her hand forward, and a long, heavy chain shot off her wrist and restrained Death Foxy and, in turn, Naruto.

"WHAT!" Death Foxy and Jotaro shouted in confusion.

"SHIT, I'M LOSING MY STRENGTH!" Death Foxy shouted, sounding weakened at this point, slumping over.

"Kushina… how did…" Jotaro started to ask.

"I overheard you tell Naruto to sleep with his stand out." Kushina answered as she held onto the chain on her wrist while eight more sprouted from her back, all of them having a spear like head on the ends. "So, I have had my Black Veiled Brides by my side as I slept every night since then."

"Yo-you bitch…" Death Foxy shouted as it started to split apart.

Foxy Lady and Death 13 were now separated completely.

Naruto, nearby, collapsed, his body still locked in place as if it was chained up due to Foxy Lady.

"What can your stand do, Kushina?" Jotaro asked as he stood up, trying not to hurt his arm.

"My Black Veiled Brides can seal the use of limbs, the body, or…" Kushina said darkly. "Be used to kill people."

Death 13 stiffened as the remaining eight spear heads were at his neck, ready to impale him.

"Now hold on, Kushina." Jotaro said sternly. "We won't kill him. Naruto is no longer in danger, so we should let the user go."

"Now that is where you are wrong." Kushina snapped. "If we do, this user will most likely regroup and either team up with other stand users or get another power to kill us! I am not risking my son's life again!"

"I won't let you kill him, Kushina. Even if I have to fight you." Jotaro stated, Star Platinum ready to fight.

Kushina took several seconds to think.

"You are right. But I will make sure he won't ever bother us or anyone else again." Kushina said maliciously.

Carefully releasing Foxy Lady, all nine chains wrapped around Death 13.

"What are you doing!" Death 13/Mannish Boy shouted in panic.

"I am sealing your stand away, forever." Kushina said coldly. "Now, Permanent Binding Seal."

Death 13 struggled to escape, screaming in pain and fright as the stand started to disappear in particles of light.

"NO… YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Death 13 shouted as its face started to vanish.

"Don't worry, your user won't die." Kushina said. "So, I won't have your blood on my hands.

"YOU BITCH!" Death 13 cried out as it manipulated the area to attack Kushina before it vanished, ending the dream.

**Elsewhere in Morioh…**

"NOOOOOOO!" Mannish Boy shouted as he tried to summon his stand in the neighbor's dream. "DEATH 13 IS GONE!"

He was alive, yet his stand was unusable.

"HOW DID SHE ATTAIN SUCH A POWER!" Mannish Boy shouted as he thrashed around the room.

There was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?" Mannish boy yelled as he opened the door, only to get his tiny eleven-year-old face punched by the apartment building owners fifteen-year-old son.

"Shut the hell up, its ten at night you little shit." The kid said angrily.

"Okay…. I'm sorry…" Mannish Boy said as he cried.

**Mannish Boy/Death 13: Permanently Defeated**

**Next Morning…**

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Naruto shouted as he looked at his mom, who had a sheepish look on her face while Jotaro had left the night before to go to Josuke to heal his arm and then returned to the hotel.

"Yeah, I have a stand as well." Kushina said as she felt her son's gaze on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I, 'Oh, hey son, guess what, I have the ability to use invisible chains to bind and/or attack people with'." Kushina said sarcastically. "Besides, I didn't need to use it at all for a long time. So, I didn't see the point in telling you."

Naruto sat down and looked at Kushina.

"I understand." Naruto said as he summoned Foxy Lady. "This is my stand."

"Oh-ho, that is interesting." Kushina said in awe as she looked at her son's stand. "What is it called?"

"I call it Foxy Lady, what is your stand called?" Naruto asked as he checked the time.

"I call it Black Veiled Brides." Kushina answered as all nine chains appeared.

"Wow." Naruto said as he saw them levitate. "Well, we can talk more about this later, I have to be somewhere."

"So early? School doesn't start for over an hour." Kushina said, as it was her day off, she didn't work.

"Yeah, I have to meet someone."

"Is it that foreign exchange student?" Kushina asked with another sly smirk.

Naruto blushed and ignored her while he grabbed his school bag and jacket.

Kushina chuckled as she walked beside him and gave him a kiss good bye.

"Love you, mom." Naruto said as he left the house.

"Love you too, Naruto." Kushina replied as she waved goodbye.

'He is growing up so fast, isn't he, Minato, Noriyaki?' Kushina thought as she looked at an old family photo of her, Minato, Kakyoin.

**Chapter 5, DONE!**


	6. Tour of Arrows

**_Originally Posted on: June. 8, 2020_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JOJO, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique/Battle Cry

**Chapter 6: Tour of Arrows**

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to Laura's apartment.

He was out of breath when he turned into the building complex, seeing Laura waiting for him.

"Morning, Naruto." Laura said happily as she saw him, making her way towards him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a jog." Naruto replied as he took a sharp inhale.

"You ran here?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he blushed a bit, scratching his head.

Laura giggled.

"Alright then, let's get going to school." She said as she offered Naruto a hand.

Naruto took her hand and the two teens started towards the school.

As they left, they passed by a man walking his dog.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh, Arrow…" Yoshihiro said as he floated around Morioh in his photograph, being pulled by a bird. "Who shall be our next target?"

He held the arrow out, and let it pull him towards the desired target.

Nathan Preston (Age 24) is an American who lives in Morioh.

His dog was a female Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Drei.

Nathan was exhausted, hungover, and tired of everything as he walked his precious Drei, who was the only thing keeping him going.

They stopped at a light, waiting for it to change to let them across.

"Oh, what a cute dog." A stranger said as she walked up, kneeling to pet Drei.

She looked up and saw Nathan, instantly moving away.

'Bitch.' Nathan thought as he started to walk across the street to get to a small bridge, people avoiding Nathan as they saw him.

He and Drei stopped at the center of the bridge.

Nathan picked Drei up, kissing her head, making her very happy as he sat down at a bench, petting her.

He leaned in and rubbed his head against her, letting her lick his face.

People avoided Nathan and Drei, from the looks of disgust they gave the man as they walked past.

'Assholes…' Nathan thought as he went back to paying attention to Drei, who whimpered and lay across his lap, trying to give him as much comfort as possible. 'I would love it if I could make them all fly away.'

A long, golden arrow struck, went through, and hit both Nathan and Drei.

**Skip, afterschool…**

After their classes, Naruto decided to show Laura around the school, getting lots of questions from the German Exchange student, who loved to learn.

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Okuyasu and Koichi.

"Sup, you guys?" Naruto said as he fist-bumped Okuyasu and Koichi. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much, but who is the babe?" Okuyasu asked as he took notice of Laura. "She is hot…"

"Thank you…" Laura replied, covering her face which was red as a cherry.

Okuyasu blushed too.

"Guys, this is Laura von Stroheim." Naruto introduced, getting a smile from the girl as she bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

"Same, name is Okuyasu Nijimura." Okuyasu said excitedly.

"I am Koichi Hirose." Koichi said before he felt a hand touch his shoulder, which belonged to Yukako. "YUKAKO!"

Koichi was frightened, but calmed down and hugged his girlfriend.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." He said before he and Yukako walked off, leaving Okuyasu, Naruto, and Laura.

"Well, she is still terrifying." Okuyasu said as he watched the cute couple leave. "Still find it sort of hard she tried to kill him…"

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked in confusion, Laura also confused.

"It's a long story."

The trio turned and saw Josuke.

"Yo." He said with a smile. "I'll tell you about it later, but my name is Josuke Higashikata."

"Laura von Strohiem." Laura repeated. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay, so what are you guys up to?" Naruto asked as the four of them started walking in the same direction.

"Just going to go home and do my homework. Don't want to waste my weekend, you know." Josuke said lazily.

"Me too, especially since I am trying to get into a good college." Okuyasu said enthusiastically. "Make my brother proud."

"I see. Yeah, I guess I'll do the same." Naruto replied.

Laura laughed heartily at them.

"You guys are like brothers." Laura said as she looked at them.

"Hm, whatever you say, Laura…" Naruto said as he and Laura separated from Josuke and Okuyasu, on the way to her apartment.

"Thank you for showing me around today, Naruto." Laura said as she hugged him, making Naruto blush heavily.

"Laura… I could show you more of Morioh, tomorrow…" Naruto said as she let him go.

"Really?" Laura asked with bright, big, happy eyes.

They were sparkling.

"Yeah, I could show you around, and maybe get to know you better…" Naruto mumbled.

"It's a date. Pick me up tomorrow at ten, okay?" Laura asked excitedly.

"O… okay, I'll be here." 'I GOT A DATE!' Naruto thought happily, metaphorically jumping as fireworks went off in his head.

**Later that evening…**

Nathan, carrying Drei like a baby in his arms, stumbled towards his home… technically, it was his grandmothers, but it was now owned by his Aunt Daria and Uncle Mike.

Four months prior, Nathan had lost his grandmother, which allowed his extended family to move in and take over.

They threw out most of his grandmother's belongings, selling the rest for easy money.

These losses of his beloved grandma and her treasures had been hard, Nathan started to struggle at work and he started drinking to deal with it.

He attempted and failed suicide by jumping off a bridge, having washed up ashore, woken up by Drei, who was a stray.

She had been very thin, smelly, and covered in ticks.

Drei saved him.

And in turn, Nathan saved her by taking her to the vet and bringing her home.

Daria and Mike were not happy to see their nephew bring home a dog, but seeing as Drei was helping Nathan recover, even if a little, they let her stay, with a few conditions of course.

Nathan shook these memories from his mind.

'Now, that old guy in the photo said he would talk to me when I get home…' Nathan thought as he looked at his pocket, where Yoshihiro was currently hidden. 'This is fucking weird.'

"Hey, look at this guy…" Nathan heard as he looked up and saw a bunch of gang members circling around him and Drei.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Nathan begged. "I'll give you my money…"

"Oh, that is nice, but I really want to hurt you, YANKEE!" the closest person said before he went to stab Nathan, who flinched, covering Drei in his arms to protect her as he squatted to the ground, ready to get hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"FUCK/OW/SHIT/WHAT THE HELL?"

Nathan looked up carefully, and saw many of the members, including the one who went to attack him, sprawled across the ground.

Before Nathan was a large black vector arrow that definitely hadn't been there before.

"Amazing, your stand ability…" Yoshihiro said from within Nathan's breast pocket.

"Stand ability…" Nathan said as he looked at the arrow which faded away and he looked around, the standing gang members now attempting to attack him.

Once again covering Drei, Nathan awaited pain and suffering, but heard more grunts and groans as he did.

Once again looking out, the rest of the members were on the ground, having hit the walls and some were across the street.

And surrounding Nathan and Drei were more black vector arrows.

"Hey, old man…" Nathan said as he pulled Yoshihiro out. "What is… going on?"

Yoshihiro smirked.

'This one is perfect.' He thought before he started to explain his plight to the young man, who sat down and Drei sat next to him on her haunches, snuggling into her master's side. 'It is like the two didn't mind having been stabbed by the arrow earlier.'

**Next day…**

Laura was like a kid in a candy shop as she and Naruto walked around Morioh.

Laura wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and a newsboy cap with a purse around her shoulder.

Naruto had his headphones around his neck while he wore a Bob Marley t-shirt and black jeans.

"OOOOH, NARUTO, WHAT IS THAT!" Laura asked loudly as she pointed at the seaside amusement park.

"It's Morioh's ocean themed amusement park and it doubles as an aquarium." Naruto explained. "You want to go?"

"Yes please." Laura said as she took Naruto's hand and dragged him there.

They paid their admission and entered the park.

After a few hours of casual rides and games, Naruto and Laura sat down on a bench.

"This is fun." Laura exclaimed, enjoying the shade as she fanned herself.

"They don't have anything like this in Germany?" Naruto asked, curious about Laura's home.

"We do, but…" Laura muttered, a sad look in her eyes. "But I was never allowed to leave until recently…"

"Recently?" Naruto asked, confused and worried.

Laura, realizing what she said, shook her head.

"What, nothing…" Laura said before she started to laugh forcefully. "It was a joke."

Nearby, Nathan walked around, watching the two teens.

He wore baggy sweats and a light summer pull over sweater.

In his hands were Drei and Cotton Candy.

'So, all I got to do is…' Nathan thought as he focused on summoning his stand.

It appeared and he activated its power, an arrow appearing under Naruto's ass.

Naruto was launched off of the bench, scaring the hell out of Naruto and Laura, who screamed when Naruto took off.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he skidded across the ground, his headphones breaking and his shirt ripping, his flesh getting splinters as he hit the wooden planks of wood.

"Awesome." Nathan said as he finished his cotton candy, Drei whimpering. "Oh, don't be like that."

Drei whimpered again, her ears drooping.

Nathan sighed and stepped forward.

Yellow shoulder pad on his shoulders with black arrows pointing outward from Nathan's neck, with black and yellow fabric covering his arms and hands, Arrows on the finger tips, with the right index finger arrow glowing slightly, fading as the arrow that launched Naruto vanished. There was black neck armor on Nathan's neck, with yellow arrows pointing down.

"Naruto!" Laura shouted as she tried to get closer, seeing Nathan and Drei, who was now on the ground a few feet away from Nathan. "What the hell have you done?"

Nathan ignored Laura, as she wasn't his target.

"I'm getting payback, for old man Yoshihiro." Nathan said as he held up his hands, three more arrows on his left hand's fingers glowing as three arrows appeared.

One appeared under Naruto, pointing towards Nathan, and the second appeared under Laura, pointing towards a second one several meters away.

Naruto flew, once again, and was hit by Nathan's stand covered fist while Laura was launched and then stopped when she was above the other arrow.

Nathan ended them, his finger tips stopping their glowing as the arrows vanished.

"You son of a…" Naruto spat as got up, spiting out a tooth. "FOXY LADY!"

Nathan and Laura's eyes widened as Foxy Lady emerged, poised to strike Nathan as he was within its two-meter range.

"UWA!" Foxy Lady shouted as Nathan summoned another arrow, this time under Foxy Lady, sending it and Naruto flying.

Though, this time, Foxy Lady helped cushion the landing and helping Naruto up.

"Give up, and die." Nathan said as he crouched down, an arrow appearing under him and he sped straight for Naruto. "No one can stop Electric Avenue!"

**Chapter 6, DONE!**

**Stand:Black Veiled Brides:**

**Musical Reference: Black Veiled Brides**

**User: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Stand Type: Colony/Long Range**

**Description:**

**Nine chains that come from Kushina's back**

**The ends have arrow head anchors, great for impaling people/objects.**

**Stats:**

**Speed: B**

**Power: C**

**Potential: C**

**Range: B, 10 meters**

**Precision: B**

**Endurance: C**

**Abilities:**

**Limb Sealing:**

**If one chain wraps around an opponent's limb, separating from Kushina's back, and seals the limb.**

**If it was wrapped around someones wrist, then the arm is no longer usable until Kushina removes the chain**

**Permanent Binding Seal:**

**Can seal away stands**

**Strains Kushina heavily.**


End file.
